Photographs SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: At an Art opening Gibbs sees some photographs that captivate him. Slash Gibbs/Tony Don't like don't read.


Title: **Photographs SLASH**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: General/Romance  
>Published: 11-14-11, Updated: 11-14-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 5,173

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated.

Another story that was inspired by a discussion on my Facebook page with Martina. She gave me a prompt but I kinda went a different direction with it.

Also I apologize if the Italian is not correct I used a translation program. Don't speak Italian.

As always, I want to welcome everyone over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined. You are all amazing and I love you! Thanks for all the wonderful plot bunnies :)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

Thanks to Srienia for beta reading this for me so I could post with the corrections!

**##########**

He couldn't believe he'd let her drag him to another art opening, he hated art openings. Not all of them, just the ones she always made him go to. They were always these bizarre installations that he never understood or by some crazy abstract artist that splashed paint on a piece of paper and titled it _Life as it should be. _He hated that crap. He was more the landscape, still life, or photographs of nature kinda guy.

"Jethro please." She sighed slipping her arm through his. "At least try to look somewhat happy to be here."

"Then I need a drink." Gibbs kissed her temple. "What would you like?"

"Merlot." She smiled releasing his arm.

"Be back in a minute." Making his way towards the bar, he nodded at the bartender. "Bourbon and a Merlot."

The bartender nodded.

Leaning back against the bar, Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Sooner or later he had to stop letting her do this to him. It wasn't like they were dating and he was doing it to get laid. They had been lovers for awhile, now friends and she always gave him an ego boost. She liked the way he looked on her arm, liked that other woman... and men found him attractive.

"Here you are sir." The bartender sat the drinks down.

"Thanks." Taking a swig of his drink, he glanced off to his right and choked as he tried to swallow.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Coughing and clearing his throat, Gibbs nodded as he took a deep breath. "Fine."

Slowly, Gibbs made his way over to the four photographs on the wall. Four photographs that shocked him. Four photographs that took his breath away. Four photographs that were quickly making him hard.

"You like them."

Gibbs turned towards the voice beside him, pushing the arousal down. "Yes."

"Is it my skill as a photographer or the subject that moves you?"

Looking back at the photographs, Gibbs replied. "Both."

"Right answer." The man smiled and extended his hand. "Nathan, Nathan Knight."

"Jethro." Gibbs nodded, shaking the man's hand.

"So which is your favorite?" Nathan asked with a grin.

Trying to keep his voice steady and calm, Gibbs tipped his head. "The second one."

"Really?" Nathan stared at the second photograph. "Usually someone so taken with the pictures would say the last one."

Gibbs shook his head. "The chemistry isn't there in the last shot."

Nathan looked at Gibbs, eyes narrowed. "They were in love in that picture."

"No they weren't." Another shake of his head. "They were in lust...which is why they're no longer together."

A sly smile played on Nathan's face. "A man that knows the difference between love and lust."

Ignoring the comment, Gibbs continued to focus on the photographs. "How do you find your subjects?"

"Friends usually." Nathan shrugged. "Sometimes I use models."

"And this guy." Gibbs' eyes fixated on the familiar green eyes of the man in the picture. "The man in all four shots?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend?" Gibbs needed to make sure.

"Yes."

Pulling his eyes from the photograph, Gibbs quickly glanced at Nathan, taking in the man's reaction. Oh, but Nathan wanted the man in the picture to be more. It was in the tone of Nathan's voice, the glazed over look in his eyes, and the way he brushed his fingers over his throat. Oh yes, Nathan wanted the man in the picture to be his lover, craved it, wanted to beg for it. But the man had already turned him down, probably more than once.

"Is this all the photos in the series?" Again, Gibbs kept his voice emotionless.

"There's one more but Tony-" Nathan shook his head. "Sorry, the man in the photo wouldn't release it."

A slip of the tongue. Gibbs smirked to himself at Nathan revealing his subject's name. "The photo is a nude?" He fought the urge to lick his lips.

"A partial nude." Nathan chuckled. "He wasn't quite ready to share that one with the world."

Gibbs nodded. God, what he would give to see that picture. The pictures hanging before him of Tony were amazing, beautiful, but a partial nude...that would be unbelievable.

"So why is the second your favorite?" Nathan asked folding his arms across his chest.

He knew Nathan wanted a lengthy explanation, wanted to know why of the four amazing photographs, number two seemed to hold so much significance to him. And Gibbs would tell him, just to see the shocked look on the man's face.

"The first photo is staged, I don't care about that shot." Gibbs paused taking in the photo. It was a wide shot, too wide, showing more of the background than necessary. The shot would have been better had Nathan narrowed the frame. Tony was leaning back against a car that was off to the right side of the picture. He was wearing a pair of tight...very tight blue jeans that hugged his crotch perfectly. A white t-shirt, untucked with a sexy brown leather jacket on top. An expensive pair of sunglasses was tucked in the collar and something was hanging around his neck. But again, because it was taken as a wide distant shot, Gibbs couldn't tell what it was. "Pleasant, but unnecessary."

"Okay." Nathan was surprised.

"The third photo is beautiful." Gibbs sighed. And it was beautiful. Tony was stalking towards the camera, like he was working to captivate a lover. It was the same outfit as the first and all the other photos, except in this one the jacket was off and with it gone, you could see Tony's well-tanned and muscled arms.

"And the last photo?" Nathan questioned.

"Enticing but slightly empty." And it was enticing. Tony had found the invisible lover he seemed to be playing to in the other three photographs. A man slightly older than Tony, shirtless and well built. Tony's one hand was tugging at the waist of the man's jeans as their lips just began to brush against each other in a kiss. They both had their mouths open, Tony's tongue just started across the other man's lips. Tony's other hand clutched at the item around his neck. "Only one of them wants that kiss."

Nathan nodded. "What about photograph number two, your favorite?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. The second photograph was beautiful, sexy...perfect. It was a close up from the top of Tony's head to his naval. Tony's face was captivating, his eyes beckoning. The right side of his lips starting to curl into a playful sexy smirk. His hair looked darker and was spiked. His hand was scratching the back of his head in this casual manner as if he had forgotten the camera was there. The seemingly soft hairs on his chest were peeking out above the top of the white t-shirt. But what caught Gibbs attention was the item around Tony's neck, the familiar item.

"Is it really that enthralling?" Nathan asked when Gibbs continued to stare at the photograph without answering.

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "It is."

"Why?" Nathan wanted an answer.

Locking his gaze on Nathan's, Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Because those are my dog tags he's wearing."

Nathan's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Walking back to the bar, Gibbs grabbed the drinks and went in search of his date for the evening.

"Here you go." Gibbs handed the glass of wine to Hanna.

"Thought maybe I had lost you." She looked over towards the photographs Gibbs had been looking at and saw Nathan walking away.

Following her gaze, he smirked. "Nathan's not my type."

"No." She grinned. "He's way too young for you."

"Yeah." Gibbs didn't mind a younger man, but early twenties was a little _too _young for him.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Haven't you ever just picked up some hot young thing, taken him home and fucked his brains out?"

Turning he spoke in her ear. "Yes. I have...happy now?"

Hanna grinned and took Gibbs' arm leading him towards the photographs. "Who is the man in the photographs?"

"I'm not sure." Although he didn't like to lie, he could do it well if he needed to.

Standing in front of the photographs, Hanna slowly scanned each one then looked at Gibbs as he stood mesmerized by them.

"Oh Jethro." She sighed, patting his arm. "I hope you know him."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because if you have that wanton look of lust over a man you've only seen in a photograph, I'm gonna worry about you."

Swallowing the desire, he moistened his dry lips.

"You do know him." She wasn't asking, she knew.

He nodded.

"Who is he? An ex-lover, a friend, someone you just met in a bar?"

"He is um, he's...it's complicated." Again staring at the second picture, Gibbs sighed. Their relationship was complicated...it was this muddled mess of work, friendship, and something more. It was the more that made everything difficult. They never talked about it, never mentioned it, even in the moments when it was blatantly obvious. Tony had tried once in some roundabout way, but stopped when he realized it wasn't getting through. But this...these pictures said something. For one it answered a question Gibbs had always wanted answered. Tony had definitely been with a man before. But then it raised the question as to why hadn't he realized his dog tags were missing. And when had Tony taken the tags and why?

"It's only complicated because you make it complicated Jethro." She hated that about him. He loved to make things complicated when they didn't need to be. "You obviously want him so why not be with him?"

"Because we work together." He expected her to understand after that statement.

"And you are both adults." She rolled her eyes. "Can't you keep what happens in your bedroom out of the bullpen?"

Staring at her a moment, he contemplated his answer. It was a question he had asked himself a thousand times. If he let something happen between them, could he keep it separate? "I'm honestly not sure."

She drew back, her brow furrowed. That was when she saw it, just a momentary glimmer in his eyes. Her voice grew quiet and soft. "Do you love him?"

"Shouldn't we be mingling with all your friends?" Gibbs asked with a fake smile, dodging her question.

"You don't have to answer me Jethro." Having been his lover and his friend, she knew not to push. "But someday you are going to have to answer him." She again glanced at the pictures. "He's wearing your dog tags."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. He didn't think she would notice.

"He knew exactly who he wanted to think about in these pictures." She smiled as she stared at the last photograph. "And it was _not _the other guy in that photograph."

Half rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"Jethro he's clutching your dog tags in that picture!" She snickered. "Seriously. The person he was thinking about kissing was you."

"I think that wine is getting to you already."

She rolled her eyes. "I've had two sips, I hardly think so."

"Hanna." He sighed.

"Fine." She took a deep breath then blew it out. "I'm letting it go."

"Thank you." He just wanted to forget about this for the rest of the night.

Taking a sip of wine, she smiled. "Let's go mingle."

It was after one when Gibbs finally walked into the house. Slipping off his jacket, he tossed it over the back of a chair, then untucked his dress jacket and dropped down onto the couch. That was when his eyes landed on the large manila envelope on the coffee table. Leaning forward, he picked it up feeling the heaviness. Definitely not papers. Opening it up, he turned it sideways and his eyes widened as he saw the first picture. Tossing the envelope on the table, he settled back into the couch and stared at the top picture. It was the first picture of Tony that had been in the gallery tonight. Sliding it to the bottom the next picture that greeted him was his favorite, the close up, the one where his dog tags were clearly visible and readable around Tony's neck. His fingers brushed over the dog tags and down the picture of Tony's stomach. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and moved on to the next photograph. Again he took a moment to stare at it before moving to the last photograph. He examined it closer, seeing for the first time how tightly Tony was clutching at the dog tags around his neck. Maybe Hanna was right.

Expecting that to be the last photo, Gibbs moved it to the bottom of the stack, then froze as he realized there was another photo. The air rushed out of his lungs as if he had just been punched in the stomach. His eyes dilated, his mouth went dry, and without consent his cock started to harden. This had to be the photo Nathan had said Tony wouldn't share...

Tony was almost naked in the photo. No shirt, his jeans were open, half way down his hips and it was easy to see there was nothing underneath. The hairs surrounding Tony's cock were already visible as was part of the base. All it would take was one slight movement...just one shimmy of his hips and the jeans would simply fall from his body revealing the hard cock waiting to spring free. His green eyes stared directly at the camera, narrowed, dilated and with a look of complete animalistic hunger. One hand was lying flat against his stomach just above his cock as if lingering there just waiting...waiting to entice his lover. And yet again he was wearing Gibbs' dog tags, clutching them, but with a thumb caressing over the name within the metal.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs groaned as his hand squeezed his aching cock. After seeing this picture all he wanted to do was to whip out his cock and jack off.

"If I knew that was the reaction I'd get...I'd have given you that picture a long time ago."

Sending the pictures scattering to the floor, Gibbs jumped up at the sound of the other man's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs said breathless.

"Where do you think the photographs came from?" Tony grinned taking a few steps towards Gibbs.

"Right." Swallowing hard, Gibbs tried to gain some composure. "Nathan called you?"

"He did." Tony needed to say it. "I never expected you to see those and I meant no disrespect with the dog tags."

"I know." Gibbs nodded repeatedly.

Reaching down, Tony picked up one of the pictures. "I um, didn't think you would be able to read the name in any of the pictures. But then Nathan showed me this one." He turned the picture towards Gibbs. It was the second picture in the series, Gibbs' favorite.

"It takes a good eye to read it, and um-" Gibbs cleared his throat. "I'm sure most people are not looking at the dog tags."

That brilliant DiNozzo smile filled Tony's face. "What are most people looking at then?"

"You." The word was a whisper as blue eyes locked with green. "You look amazing."

"I do like that picture but-" Searching the pictures on the floor, Tony picked up another one. "But this is my favorite."

"Which is that?" Even as he asked, Gibbs already knew which picture it would be.

Tony glanced down at the picture, then turned it towards Gibbs. "The one that made you hard."

Moistening his lips, Gibbs quickly skimmed the picture, since his cock was still somewhat hard, he knew if he looked too long at the picture his cock would be hard and aching. "Tony, I-"

Taking the few final steps, Tony brought them toe to toe, still holding the picture towards Gibbs. "I was thinking about you in this picture."

"Tony." Gibbs moaned. His hands balled into fists at his side, as he desperately tried not to reach out and grab the man before him.

Dropping the picture, Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest. "After that shoot. I went home and jacked off thinking about you. Wishing it was your hand around my cock."

With those words Gibbs lost control. His hand shot out and grabbed Tony by the back of the neck crushing their lips together. Savagely, he forced Tony's lips apart and tasted every inch of the other man's mouth with his tongue. Then he caressed Tony's lips, tongue, teeth and the sides of his mouth. It was an amazing exploration, discovering every nuance of how Tony liked to be kissed. From deep within Tony, he could hear a moan as the younger man forced their bodies together wanting and needing the added contact. It was only when his lungs demanded air that he severed the connection between their lips.

"Gibbs." The name was a prayer from Tony. He didn't want Gibbs to let the fear seep in, the doubt or the endless worry. His green eyes fixed on steely blue. "Don't walk away from this. Please!"

"I have to know." There was only one way Gibbs could let this happen.

"Anything." Tony sighed.

"Do you love me?" Gibbs had to know for sure.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Tony's voice as he touched Gibbs' cheek. "God yes."

Gibbs' eyes closed just for a moment then he turned kissing Tony's palm. "I've loved you for so long."

Reaching between them, Tony's hand rubbed Gibbs already hard cock. "Then fuck me, where ever and however you want."

The growl that tore from Gibbs' throat caused Tony to shiver. The beast within Gibbs was taking over as he shredded Tony's shirt from his body.

"Gibbs." Tony moaned watching as the older man cocked his head slightly, his icy blue eyes narrowing as if contemplating the best way to devour his prey.

Putting a hand on Tony's bare chest, Gibbs walked the younger man around the coffee table and backed him against the wall by the kitchen. Staring at Tony, he made sure he told his soon to be lover everything with a single look.

Tony nodded, ripping Gibbs' shirt open letting his hands caress over the burning flesh. This was not going to be sweet or gently, this was about their pure need for each other. A need that had gone unmet for far too long and now demanded retribution. Yanking Gibbs against him, Tony attacked Gibbs' mouth violently bruising their lips. He bit at Gibbs' lower lip as he finally drew back.

"I want your cock now." Tony snarled as his hand squeezed Gibbs' cock painfully hard. "In my mouth or in my ass. Decide now or I will."

Grabbing Tony by the hips, Gibbs slammed him hard against the wall. "There is only one place my cock is going." He jerked the buckle open on Tony's belt, then tore open the jeans shoving his hand down Tony's pants and stroking the hard cock. "And that's in that sweet ass."

"Then shut your mouth and fuck me." Tony snapped as he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

Glaring at Tony, Gibbs grabbed the front of Tony's jeans and physically dragged the man to the kitchen table. Once there, he peeled Tony's jeans down to his ankles and threw Tony down onto the table on his back. Shucking his jeans the rest of the way off, Tony slid further down aligning his ass with the edge of the table.

Gibbs already had his pants and boxers off as he pushed Tony's legs apart, slipped between them and grabbed Tony's hard cock jerking it fast.

"Fuck yes!" Tony groaned pressing down feeling Gibbs' hard cock already pressing against his ass.

Continuing to stroke Tony's cock, Gibbs ran two fingers from his other hand over the head of Tony's cock moistening them with the precum. Then he slipped them between Tony's ass cheeks pressing into the tight ring of muscles and shoving the two fingers inside.

Tony clawed at the table, searching, reaching for some sense of stability as the double assault on his body drove him closer and closer to the edge. It was too much too fast, he didn't want it to end like this, so quickly and without Gibbs' cock inside him.

Shoving his fingers deeper inside Tony, Gibbs leaned forward staring into the glazed over green eyes.

"Come for me." It was a command, a plea, an order; everything all in one.

"More." Tony reached up clutching at Gibbs' ribcage. "Give me your cock, please."

Gibbs shook his head. "Come for me first." He added another finger. "Then you can have my cock."

Baring down harder, Tony forced Gibbs' fingers even deeper inside. Understanding, Gibbs' bend his fingers slightly brushing against Tony's prostate.

"GIBBS!" Tony screamed, his fingertips digging into the sides of Gibbs' body, tearing at the flesh as he came. His body trembled as he felt his release splash against his stomach.

"Now you're ready." Gibbs growled yanking his fingers from inside Tony feeling the body under him shutter. "Condom?"

Tony shook his head. "I wanna feel all of you when you fuck me."

"Oh you will." Wiping his hand down Tony's stomach, he covered his hand with come, then rubbed it over his cock as a lubricant. Lining up against Tony, Gibbs lunged in not caring anymore just wanting to take, and take, and take. But he was unprepared for how good it felt and stopped, his cock buried deep inside the tight warmth. Shuttering, he fell down onto Tony.

"Do it." Tony whispered wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips and his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Lose complete control with me...on me."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's arm's pushing them up above his head entwining their fingers. His lips pressed against Tony's neck, then opening his mouth, his teeth sank into the soft tender flesh. At the same time he drew back and again slammed his cock deep into Tony.

"Gibbs!" Tony cried out as the pleasure coursed through his body and he clung even tighter to the man against him.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed, but didn't speak. Instead he did exactly as Tony asked...lost complete control. He squeezed their interlocked hands harder together as he consumed Tony's body and soul. Both of them moaned and cried out in pleasure. Wrenching his hands from Tony's, Gibbs slammed one hand down on the table, the other clutching at Tony's hip for more leverage. Their bodies locked together in a twisted maze of arms and legs that neither wanted to find their way out of.

The table under them creaked and moaned, sliding across the laminate as Gibbs slammed into Tony harder and faster. The chair on the other side of the table crashed to the floor, the table finally coming to a stop as it made contact with the far wall.

Even as his body started to dissolve away, Gibbs struggled to hold on, not wanting to surrender. But his mind crashed in on him sending one last message to his body that would not be ignored. He plunged into his lover, threw his head back, and screamed out Tony's name as he came. Then he collapsed, his body shuttering against Tony's as he lost his senses. He was suddenly blind, deaf, and mute as he crumbled down into the abyss.

It was his sense of touch and smell that finally reached him. Tony's warm lips kissing his neck and the smell of Tony's spicy aftershave mixed with their sex bringing him back.

Drawing back, Gibbs had to peel their bodies apart, caked together by sweat and Tony's come. Looking down at the man below him, Gibbs sighed unsure of what to say. Everything that ran through his mind seemed cheesy and trite at the moment.

Tony's hand kept caressing Gibbs' face.

"_Amore mio_." Gibbs sighed.

Tony's eyes widened slightly and a surprised smile covered his face as he repeated the words. "_Amore mio_...learning Italian?"

"No." Gibbs smiled. "I looked that up a long time ago. Wanted to know how to say it."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"For this moment." Swallowing the emotion, Gibbs took a deep breath. "If it ever happened."

"Sweet Gibbs is sexy." Tony grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs stood up and took Tony's hand. "Shower?"

"Yeah." Tony agreed as Gibbs helped him stand and took him into his waiting arms.

"I'll show you just how sweet I am in the shower." Gibbs smirked pulling Tony towards the stairs.

Climbing into the bed, Tony sat there next to Gibbs prone body, his hand caressing up his lovers chest. "You really are very sweet."

"So are you." Gibbs chuckled, his fingers brushing over Tony's thigh.

"I put something of yours in the night stand." As much as he hated giving them up, Tony knew they weren't his to keep. In fact they weren't even his to borrow like he had. "I should have gotten those back to you sooner."

Sitting up against the head board, Gibbs opened the nightstand and pulled out his dog tags. He looked at them a moment then back at Tony. "Truth is I didn't realize they were gone. When did you take them?"

"About eight months ago."

Gibbs looked surprised.

"I saw them hanging on your tool bench." Tony smiled remembering the night he had taken them. "You went up to pay for pizza and I um, just shoved them in my pocket."

"Why?" Gibbs didn't understand why Tony would even want his dog tags.

"Originally it really was because I wanted to wear them for the photo shoot." Tony glanced away for a moment, when he looked back at Gibbs there was a renewed fire in his eyes. "But after the shoot...it was nice having a piece of you with me. And there was something about having them with me all the time and you never knowing."

"You had them all the time?" Racking his brain, Gibbs didn't remember seeing Tony wearing any kind of chain around his neck.

"In my pants pocket." Tony answered Gibbs' question. "I knew you'd ask if I was wearing them."

Taking the dog tags by the chain, Gibbs slipped them over Tony's head. Then smiled. "I like them better on you."

"Gibbs." Tony sighed as he touched the tags around his neck. "I can't-"

"Wear them, put them in your pocket. Whatever you want." Gibbs shrugged. "All I ask is if you don't want them anymore you give them back to me."

Crawling into Gibbs' lap, Tony shook his head. "Never gonna happen."

"Good." Gibbs smirked circling his arms around Tony's waist. "_Amore mio_."

"Learn any other Italian for this moment?" Tony asked wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and playing with the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

"No."

"Well I think I should teach you some more." Staring at Gibbs, Tony licked his lips. "_Mi Fai eccitare._"

"Which is?" Gibbs sighed, loving the sound of Tony speaking Italian.

"You turn me on." Rocking slightly, Tony let his hardening cock press against Gibbs.

"What else?" Gibbs asked slightly breathless.

"_Facciamo l'amore_." Tony smiled. "Let's make love."

"I like that one." Letting his hands claw down Tony, Gibbs now rubbed his hard cock against Tony's.

Leaning forward Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "_Voglio Scopare_." Waiting a moment Tony gave the translation. "I wanna fuck."

With a growl, Gibbs threw Tony down on the bed, causing Tony to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs balked.

"This is like a Fish Called Wanda, you getting all turned on by me speaking Italian." Tony grinned knowing full well Gibbs had no clue what he was talking about. "In this movie Jamie Lee Curtis gets all turned on whenever a man speaks in a foreign language to her."

"So I'm Jamie Lee Curtis?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

Tony slipped his hand between them and rubbed Gibbs' cock. "_Vieni qui e baciami_!"

Looking down at Tony, Gibbs waited for an explanation.

"Come here and kiss me." Tony translated as he grabbed Gibbs by the neck and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. As their lips parted he spoke again. "_Sei il migliore._"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"You are the best." Tony said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"_Sei il migliore._" Gibbs tried to say it back.

"We'll work on it." Shaking his head, Tony laughed.

Touching the dog tags lying against Tony's chest, Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body. "Since you don't plan on taking these off." He licked his lips. "I think maybe there needs to be a sixth picture in the series...one of you only wearing these."

"Really." Tony grinned. "I'm sure Nathan would take the picture for us."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Not Nathan."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"How many times has he come on to you?" Gibbs scowled not waiting for an answer. "Nathan's not taking a picture of you naked."

"You can do it." Tony started to stroke Gibbs' cock. "That way you get the exact picture you want."

"That sounds perfect." Gibbs moaned, rocking into Tony's touch. "Say something else in Italian."

Tony laughed then placed a kiss on Gibbs' neck. "_Ti adoro_...I adore you..._Solo tuo_...only yours..._vieni_ _per me_...come for me."


End file.
